La Purga Dimensional
by Mortrum
Summary: May lamentaba la horrenda muerte de sus amigos en Sinnoh cuando entonces aparece Trunks eligiéndola como su compañera para derrotar un nuevo mal que amenaza el universo. CONTENIDO ADULTO, precaución. Fanfic creado sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.
1. Parte Uno

_**Esta es una forma de continuación de la historia comenzada en "Voluntad del tipo Piedra"  
**_

* * *

**Parte Uno**

May lloraba en su habitación del mejor hostel en Ciudad Carmín por sus amigos asesinados en Sinnoh, no iría al funeral de ninguno de ellos pues ya lo había decidido allí frente a la ventana del dormitorio mientras observaba la lluvia embarrar el parque de enfrente. Reiteradas veces su ojos volvían a humedecerse por la persistente irrupción de sus nostálgicos recuerdos junto a ellos "Tal vez salir a caminar es mejor idea" pensó al verse así de inestable; ni pilot para el agua se colocó para dar ese paseo sin rumbo, como si no le importara refriarse…  
—Atención, usted tiene un mensaje— avisó su celular, pero no respondería "Es mamá…" se dijo.

Elegía lugares alejados de la gente para caminar, increíblemente ni la comida la pondría de buen humor y por eso no estaba comiendo ni un bocado de algo, hasta ir de compras le parecía absurdo, siendo que siempre eludía sus preocupaciones con eso. Entrando por una calleja fue cuando lo vió, esos rayos haciendo aparecer una capsula que no estaba para nada en sus planes del día; se abre la puerta de esa cosa alienígena y entre el vapor un chico de cabellera púrpura baja los escalones mirando al cielo como alarmado…  
—¡Cielos! — exclama ella cayendo sentada en un charco al verlo ya de cerca.  
—Uh, disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarla señorita— él le dirige la palabra con ternura y cortesía, hasta alcanza su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
—Eh… no, no tienes por qué ser caballero, la verdad es que soy una torpe y, ah mira, ya me mojé más de lo necesario ¿no? ¡_A-achíiuh_!  
May se levanta acelerada sacudiéndose el barro de la remera mientras sonrojado el chico desvía su mirada a otro lado al denotar los pezones erectos de la chica por la tela mojada.  
—Mi nombre es Trunks, necesitaré tu ayuda…  
—¡May! Sí, me llamo May, un gusto Trunks, vamos a mi apartamento que allí hablaremos— sonríe al decirle con entusiasmo por verlo tan guapo a lo que él convierte su capsula en un pequeño cilindro con tan sólo oprimir unos botones, eso acrecentaba lo misterioso de su aparición pero en la situación de May sólo lo hacía más oportuno y maravilloso.

Comiendo unas galletas y bebiendo soda él le contó sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo no sólo en el universo sino en las Nueve Dimensiones Tronco que estabilizaban las dimensiones tridimensionales sean paralelas o no, o sea, las ramas que mantenían unidos a los universos como el de ella con el suyo.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que vienes de una dimensión en el cual un tal Majin Buu logró no sólo destruir la Tierra sino el universo absorbiendo a los mejores guerreros de ahí?  
—Y no es todo May, aprendió a rasgar la realidad logrando así viajar a universos donde él ya había sido derrotado, al llegar se vengaba de aquellos que habían vencido a su "yo" paralelo; siguió así hasta devastar todos los universos que eran paralelos al mío.  
—¡Esto es peor que terrible, Trunks!  
—Así es May, pero resulta que muchos Supremo Kaiosama descubrieron uniendo sus poderes cómo acabar con él desde una dimensión paralela a la tuya, a ésta, él no tardará en abrir una puerta a esta realidad la cual tengo entendido que es protegida por dioses de la especie que ustedes llaman "pokemon"  
—¿Entonces? — preguntó alterada tirando el plato de galletas al colocar abruptamente sus manos en la mesa.  
—Bueno pues, aquí no tengo mis poderes de guerreo por alguna razón, las leyes de la física son diferentes creo; pero si trabajamos juntos podemos encontrar las tres gemas que son capaces de enviar un llamado de auxilio a través de las dimensiones hasta traer con nosotros al que nos salvará…  
—¡Arceus!  
—Exacto, parece ser que estás muy informada sobre tu universo.

Ambos se aprontaban para la aventura más peligrosa de sus vidas, May tal vez sabía que era un viajero del Tiempo pero no tenía idea que él traía consigo las tres gemas que eran duplicados dimensionales de las que pretendían hallar. Apagaban la TV para salir a completar esa misión justo cuando interrumpían la programación para informar sobre una masacre en un Centro Pokemon, un testigo afirmaba haber visto un Kabutops salir huyendo de la escena del crimen bañado de sangre…  
—Tragarme las gemas antes del impacto fue la estrategia más astuta que se me pudo haber ocurrido, me protegieron de una muerte segura y ¡Jaa! Ahora tengo un poder monstruoso de mi lado— hablaba con él mismo mientras nadaba a una velocidad excepcional siendo guiado por los destellos de luz en su interior, pues, ahora sin venganzas para consumar su propósito de seguir viviendo era encontrar cual era el nuevo propósito de su existencia "De seguro esta luz me llevará a mi destino" pensaba a cada instante intentando convencerse de ello.

Trunks había transformado su capsula de la forma cilíndrica a un automóvil de lujo para trasladarse con May, él creía que ella no estaba conciente de lo terrible de la situación por como lo miraba tan acosadora desde el asiento de acompañante; para romper un poco el hielo de esa situación tan incómoda puso música Heavy Metal de su guantera pues, si ponía algo romántico la cosa se pondría más engorrosa… irritante tal vez.  
—Dime Trunks, ¿sabes dónde empezar?  
—Sí, debo asegurarme de que Buu se demore en llegar a esta dimensión, así que alteraré un suceso en especial de tu realidad, un suceso que como efecto dominó terminará atrasando la legada del monstruo rosado.  
—¿Qué harás? — intrigada preguntó la coordinadora pokemon. Pero Trunks había visto las fotos en el maletín de May, así que no podía decirle la verdad siendo que mataría a su hermano Max a quien ella ama un montón.  
—Nos compraré helados— improvisó el guerrero Z sin mucha creatividad.  
—¿Qué? ¿helados? Vaya que tontería … pero bueno, tú has de saber de alterar el tiempo-espacio mejor que yo— ella se lo creyó.  
Frenando el automóvil a tres cuadras de la ubicación de Max salió corriendo a altísima velocidad para dar con el chico, lo encontró saliendo de un local de videojuegos y le rompió el cuello frente a toda la multitud aunque no fue identificado por moverse tan rápido; de regreso pasó por unos helados mientras en su mente se justificaba de sus actos… "Hice lo correcto, es por el bien del Todo mismo"

En tanto, Kabutops ya había llegado a Kanto y no tardaría en arribar a Ciudad Carmín, se movía tan rápido como Trunks pues la gente lo veía pasar sin poder identificarlo más que como una figura borrosa.  
—Maldito trío de gemas, ¡constantemente me cambian el rumbo! Es como si mi destino se estuviera moviendo alejándose de mí. — el pokemon tipo piedra estaba mutando, le crecía una cola con punta y sus miembros delanteros en forma de hoz se transfiguraban poco a poco a dos puños de cuatro garras. Su cuerpo para almacenar ese nuevo poder de seguro requería de semejante metamorfosis.


	2. Parte Dos

**Parte Dos**

Trunks y May viajaban a la velocidad máxima permitida hacia el famoso Pueblo Azafrán de Kanto, el saiyajin sabía que desde ahí podría localizar las otras tres gemas con las que él poseía, en cambio durante el tramo de silencio que hicieron con su nueva compañera de misión ella se la pasó intranquila entre muchos pensamientos:  
_"Ay que ¡es un chico muy guapo! lástima que tengamos que estar concentrados en esta misión y ¿creerá que soy linda? Porque tal vez le parezca inmadura y ¡No! ¿qué cosas digo? Él apareció como predestinado para mí y sin rodeos ya es- Pero hay cosas que no me dijo y Mhm a lo mejor no andar preguntando mucho que bastante ya me contó ¡Tiene una hermosa voz! Este silencio es incómodo tal vez- De seguro para él ¡Para mí no! no debería aburrirse creerá que soy aburrida- esto es de seriedad pero tal vez pueda demostrar una actitud alentadora- que frío hace en esta ruta- ¿de qué soy útil para él? Se confundió de compañero ¿no?..."_

—¿Por qué yo y no otro Trunks? — la joven sorprende a Trunks con una pregunta salida como de la nada.  
—¿Q-qué? ¿qué quieres decir? — se avergonzó él no quitando la mirada del frente por timidez.  
—Te enfrentas a monstruos y ¿de qué puedo serte útil? — aclara May.  
—En cierto punto a diferencia de mí tú sí podrás guiar al dios pokemon para ayudarlo a derrotar al demonio Buu con las gemas.  
—Oh bueno, ¿y qué son éstas? — súbitamente añade otra pregunta sin respetar el hilo de la charla.  
—Son catorce Esferas del Dragón, por cada siete podemos pedir tres deseos, May.  
—¿O sea que puedo revivir a mis amigos, Trunks?  
—Sí, tal cual los conocías y sin trampas pero, de nada nos sirve malgastar deseos si el multiverso será destruido, usaremos los deseos como arma secreta o última alternativa, tal vez si todo sale bien podamos revivirlos al final ¿Sí?  
—¡Aaaaah! ¡Eres genial Trunks! — de imprevisto a los gritos casi provoca que el saiyajin se salga de la ruta y choque, las maniobras de Trunks con el volante los pusieron a salvo pero May terminó con su cara entre las piernas del muchacho modificándole el gesto a uno muy ridículo, y gracioso.  
—Ay disculpa, disculpa disculpa disculpa— afligida rogó la coordinadora pokemon.  
—Tal vez debas tranquilizarte, puede que esto sea una aventura perturbadora pero, si no mantenemos la calma posiblemente no sobrevivamos, May.  
—Eh, sí Trunks, así es, tienes razón, discúlpame— dijo May bajando su mirada muy apenada…  
_"¡Ay que tonta fuiiiiii! Venía muy bien preguntando cosas inteligentes para caerle bien y ahora ha de creer que soy un estorbo y ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre! O sea si la idea era ser madura ¡yo lo soy! Maldita sea que ahora no lo demuestro- Argh si tan sólo me partiera un impactrueno al medio ahora mismo…"_

Llegaban al pueblo a tanto Kabutops había tomado un atajo por la Cueva Diglett para adelantárseles…  
—Aquí es May, desde aquí tengo entendido que encontraremos las gemas.  
—Trunks, aquí sólo hay alcantarillas.  
—Los dioses de mi realidad me sugirieron que las encontrara aquí, no sé mucho de divinidades.  
—¿Y cómo es eso de los dioses entonces?  
—Pues, no creo que haya dioses, en realidad son seres con un nivel de consciencia más elevado que el nuestro capaces de ver cosas que nosotros ignoramos, así como tú puedes predecir que una rana será atropellada por un camión mientras ella ni lo puede ver venir.  
—¿Una rana? ¿qué es eso Trunks? ¿una especie rara de pokemon?  
—Eh, olvídalo May.

Fue entonces cuando el saiyajin avistó al Kabutops con cola picuda y garras confundiéndolo con Cell a unos kilómetros y decidió poner a salvo a su amiga:  
—Bien, escucha con atención May, no hay tiempo, un peligro secundario se acerca ahora mismo hacia aquí, métete en la alcantarilla y nos veremos del otro lado, no preguntes, no me cuestiones ¿sí? Te necesito sana para cuando usemos las gemas.  
Sin responderle nada al guerrero Z se introdujo por el alcantarillado mientras él sellaba con la tapa de acero esa entrada; Kabutops frenaba con bravura deformando el asfalto y agitando su nueva cola…  
—Has cambiado mucho Cell desde nuestro último encuentro, pero hasta aquí han llegado tus transformaciones ¡Haré que tu pecho deje de brillar con mi espada!  
—Mi brillo proviene de unas gemas que me están diciendo que tú traes tres más, si ellas te señalan es porque las desean asimilándose en mi interior, James— responde Kabutops confundiendo al saiyajin con el James del Equipo Rocket.  
—¿Así que el que se quedará con las últimas tres será el que sobreviva, no?  
—Claro, un combate a muerte revestido de honor será la excusa, aunque no entiendo como pretendes vencerme con esa simple espada siendo que te acobardas cuando un simple Meowth mata a una niña de pelo azul.  
—¡No sé de que rayos hablas Cell ni por qué decidiste llamarme James! ¡Pero no tengo tiempo para palabrerío cuando tienes algo que no te pertenece! — concluye enfadado el joven espadachín siendo sin previo aviso golpeado por el rodillazo al estómago de Kabutops, quedando inclinado en el suelo sin aire observa su espada siendo golpeada muy lejos por la cola del pokemon… —¡Dijiste que sería un combate con honor, Cell! — dijo para luego buscar barrerle las piernas con su talón derecho, aunque su rival de un salto esquivó esa ofensiva fue lijado contra la calle al recibir el impacto contra el empeine de Trunks, supo el joven combinar el contraataque al impulsarse en su primer intento irguiéndose para el segundo.

Kabutops irritado realiza Disparo de Lodo a los ojos del saiyajin para crear la distracción adecuada que le permite tomarlo por detrás al momento en que él bloqueara; sujetado por atrás Trunks no sabe como soltarse a lo que el aguijón del oponente amenaza con apuñalarlo. Kabutops se deleitaba en su victoria expresando las últimas palabras para el muchacho:  
—Felicidades escoria Rocket, has sido elegido para que tu energía vital sea absorbida por el vencedor.  
Pero Trunks se transforma en super saiyajin y en la expulsión de ki aleja al contrincante hasta hacerlo partir un poste de luz con la cabeza.  
—¡Hasta aquí llegaste Cell! — exclama moviendo sus manos para ejecutar su técnica Destructor Final, para su mala suerte en esa dimensión sus poderes se ven muy reducidos y no logra efectuar ni un soplido por lo que Kabutops se abalanza hacia él y lo golpea con el poste de luz forzando al rubio a voltear un camión con su espalda.

May era perseguida por tres pandilleros y sus Octillery, ella sola no podría vencerlos por más pokemons que tuviera a mano, mientras le gritaban obscenidades y los cefalópodos le arrojaban su arsenal ella sólo se preocupaba en seguir adelante, no miraba atrás y corría a los brincos para evitar tropezarse en la oscuridad de esos túneles de alcantarilla.  
—¡Ya basta bravucones! ¡Tengo que salvar el universo! — pronunciaba sin poder articular bien sus palabras de la agitación.

Trunks realizó una patada al cuello de Kabutops quien la eludió rotando sobre su eje agachado para devolver un golpe con impulso utilizando su nueva cola, el saiyajin estaba siendo apaleado así que recurrió a las gemas que poseía en su campera para llegar a la fase tercera de saiyajin; la onda expansiva de su transformación desequilibraba la marcha del pokemon tipo Piedra, ni bien el muchacho notó que esa transformación duraría unos segundos se mandó como pedrada hasta el pecho de Kabutops y arrancó las gemas de su interior junto con el esternón. Se destranforma a su fase primaria viendo como lentamente moría su rival:  
—M-maldito James, me has vencido con ese raro poder, bien merecidas las tienes a tus gemas… ¡agh! Gr-gracias p-por darme una muerte digna— y escupiendo lo último de su sangre cierra los ojos y perece.  
—Que descanses, Cell. — responde él al cadáver antes de convertir su automóvil en motocicleta e irse en busca de May. Lo que no notó fue que de los despojos del inerte, del vientre, un Kabuto emergía con vida.

_"Debo encontrar a May, ya no queda más tiempo, en unos minutos Buu llegará a esta Tierra y hasta donde sé pudo actualmente haber consumido a los kaiosamas de varias realidades paralelas a dimensiones como ésta. En vez de escapar se sacrificaron luchando para que tuviera el tiempo necesario para juntar las gemas… No debo defraudarlos"_ — pensaba Trunks en busca de May.


	3. Parte Tres

**Parte Tres**

—¡Octillery, pulpocañón ahora! — ordenó el pandillero con rastas a su pokemon el que forzó a May a caer retumbante cerca de la salida, justo cuando llegaba al final para huir en definitiva…  
—Eres toda una corredora profesional pequeña presa, esquivaste con destreza los ataques de nuestros Octillery como si fuera algo fácil de hacer, pero ahora nos perteneces— comenta el granuja con tatuajes en su frente mientras May esperando aprovechar su segundo de ventaja toma la pokebola de Torchic en espera de dar batalla, para su lamentable suerte el tercer cefalópodo realiza Pistola de Agua arrebatándole la bola bicolor de la mano.  
—Pero miren, se hace la guerrera— dice el truhán con gafas oscuras a la vez que los tres Octillery aprisionaban a la niña con sus fuertes ventosas, para impedir que se siguiera moviendo le dieron un fuerte cabezazo con esas pesadas corazas de cartílago reforzando el impacto.  
—Qué feo peinado tienes zorrita, déjame enseñarte algo…

Trunks escuchó los gritos de auxilio de May haciendo eco por las alcantarillas y tratando de sentirle el ki dedujo la ubicación de la pequeña; desde arriba les cae el saiyajin furioso acompañado de escombros y los tres pandilleros sacan sus armas: uno sus cadenas, otro una pistola, y el tercero tenía navajas.  
—¡Estás muy equivocado maldito! — le vocea con desprecio el pandillero que al ataque se mandó primero, pero la cadena no golpeó la cara del espadachín sino que fallando al blanco su arma es tomada desde el extremo por su mano…  
—¡Suelta mi cadena perra! — le regañó el bandido estupefacto por la fuerza en el brazo del muchacho. Los ojos severos de Trunks se fijaron en la cara del delincuente haciéndolo temblar, jaló la cadena para desequilibrarlo hacia delante y cuando mostró la zona de la galea aponeurótica de su cabeza, el saiyajin le hunde el cráneo de un codazo desangrándole el cerebro. El que tenía navajas sale corriendo pero abrió fuego su camarada con pistola, las balas no llegaban al cuerpo de Trunks sin antes trabarse entre los dedos del muchacho quien con rápidos zigzags detenía los fogonazos.  
—Creo que estas balas son tuyas, aquí te las devuelvo… perra— con sarcasmo el joven viajero del tiempo se burla del rufián para entonces arrojarle esas balas abolladas como disparos a las piernas del malhechor, el adolorido con gafas comenzó a gritar por el daño deseando poder salir corriendo.

Buu finalmente había aparecido en la dimensión de May, ella y Trunks ya estaban en las afueras de la ciudad y tenían un dilema…  
—Las gemas no se están fusionando May— explica él.  
—Usa las Esferas del Dragón para que funcionen, es obvio— ella le responde.  
—No creo que sea buena idea pero, teniendo en cuenta que ya percibo el infernal ki de Buu…  
—¡Ya hazlo de una vez Trunks!  
—Si lo hago él sabrá nuestro paradero ¿estás lista, no?  
—Te juro que te decapitaré con mi celular si sigues demorando…— persuasiva agrede May denotando que se le había caído el celular, ahora lo tenía el pandillero parapléjico:  
_"May, quiero que sepas que me duele tu pérdida, pero no estás sola, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros a tu lado. Con amor, Mamá" _… era el mensaje que no quiso atender la joven en Ciudad Carmín.

—¡Shenron despierta y cumple nuestros deseos! — con esas palabras determina Trunks el surgimiento del gran dragón quien les ofrece tres deseos.  
—Para mi primer deseo, quiero que le des la habilidad a May de utilizar a su gusto estas seis gemas.  
—Espera Trunks, ¿por qué yo?  
—Yo pelearé contra Buu directamente, pero tú eres buena dirigiendo como coordinadora pokemon que eres, tú ayudarás a Arceus— Trunks le describe el plan.  
—Me temo que no puedo cumplir ese deseo, pero en vista de que tienen otras siete esferas, hay una posibilidad— comenta Shenron dando a entender que entre los dos Dragones de las Esferas podrían realizar los deseos a un nivel superior.  
Cuando Buu se aparece por detrás de Trunks, el segundo dragón ya estaba invocado, dependía de May pedir los deseos mientras su amigo luchaba por sobrevivir; para la suerte de ambos el demonio Buu también perdió muchas de sus habilidades al llegar a esa dimensión pero, no tardaría en aprenderlas otra vez, aprende rápido.

—¡Dragones, deseo poder usar el poder de las seis gemas a mi gusto! — pidió el primero preocupada por Trunks, las gemas mágicamente equilibraron las fuerzas del saiyajin en relación a Buu por voluntad de la niña…  
—¡Cuidado May, ya sabe de nuestro plan! — advirtió Trunks sosteniéndole el pie a Buu para evitar que asesine a su amiga; el demonio se giró con flexibilidad hasta enfrentar su rostro con el del muchacho y lo enterró contra el suelo de un puñetazo, girando su cabeza volvió a fijar su atención a May con carcajadas agudas y chillonas, ella se atemorizó de esos colmillos diabólicos y por la maléfica mirada. Pero no pudo avanzar otra vez el villano que su antena fue sujetada por Trunks con agresividad para recibir su bota en la nuca… Pero Buu reía maníaco y emocionado de las dificultades de esa dimensión las cuales sabía que superaría poco a poco peleando con ese saiyajin…  
—¡May! ¡Él puede seguir toda la semana así, apresúrate! — rogó Trunks comenzando a frustrarse. Fue cuando May invocó a Arceus desde la gema e inició un combate dos contra uno de una escala épica; Buu se vio acorralado ante los poderes inimaginables de ese pokemon dios así que robó el cristal de May para estar a la altura del reto.  
"_Maldito demonio Buu, no sabía que usaría un mini portal para doblar el espacio y así escabullir sus garras hasta la gema_" pensaba May mientras buscaba ideas para saber qué desearle a los Dragones.  
—¡Deseo tener mil deseos! — dijo entonces.  
—No abuses de tu suerte pequeña…  
—… no somos más poderosos que nuestros creadores— respondieron los dragones uno completando al otro.  
—¡Deseo que teletransporten a Buu a un espacio fuera del multiverso! — intentó ese otro segundo deseo.

—Él es más poderoso que nostros niña…  
—…además, ni nosotros sabemos si existe un "afuera del Todo" — volvieron a dar la negativa los dragones. Trunks ya estaba muy herido en ese breve y corto intercambio con Buu, ahora sólo los poderes de Arceus podían hacerle frente, ¿pero por cuánto?

—¿Qué pasa May? ¿por qué aún no has pedido el segundo deseo? — se queja el saiyajin lastimado  
—¡No puedo! ¡No sé qué pedirles! ¡No tiene sentido!  
Los temblores comenzaron a sentirse desde las ciudades y pueblos, el miedo invadió la región, Trunks ya no creía en Arceus, Buu había asimilado mucho poder en esas muchas dimensiones que atacó y con las seis gemas en su interior poco a poco recuperaba sus habilidades perdidas.  
—¡Vuelve a un tiempo en donde esté el que haya derrotado a Buu antes!  
—May, Buu ya se paseó por esas dimensiones, de mi realidad y las paralelas a ella ya no queda nadie, si él quisiera podría destruir esta galaxia de un soplo: sólo tiene que saber como usar sus nuevas técnicas cósmicas dentro de esta realidad.

Ambos se abrazaron resignados a confiar en Arceus, ya no querían idear, estaban rendidos emocionalmente y sin voluntad para seguir; la realidad se desintegraba a su alrededor mientras esas dos Fuerzas chocaban en combate en los cielos, se miraban a los ojos ya sin lágrimas y sonriéndole uno al otro a tanto los Shenron se volvían piedra en espera de cumplir el segundo deseo… en ese momento psicológico atemporal que lograron al mirarse, al momento en que sus labios se acercaban para encontrarse y fundirse en un beso…  
—¡Claro! — gritó May alejándose de Trunks y dejándolo confundido… —El primer deseo fue que yo controlara a voluntad las gemas, ahora que Buu las ha asimilado…— deducía ella.  
—¡Puedes atacar a Buu desde adentro! — concluyó Trunks.

Una gran colisión entre dos seres estaba a punto de tragarse toda la realidad, en ello May utiliza su capacidad de controlar las gemas y fusiona a Buu dentro de Arceus anulando el encontronazo; a punto de estallar por dentro, por esa decisión de May, el pokemon dios se devuelve a su dimensión para explotar en soledad sin arrastrar a nadie consigo, sólo a Buu.  
—¡No puedo creerlo! — expresa Trunks atónito —L-lo –lo, ¡lo hiciste May!  
—¡Lo hicimos juntos Trunks! — corrige ella saltando alegre a los brazos del saiyajin para recibir su beso.  
—¿Tr-Trunks, qué pasa? — se detiene ella asustada por las alteraciones que el cuerpo del chico estaba comenzando a sufrir.  
—No lo sé, debe ser por esta realidad, mi cuerpo no resiste sus leyes físicas o algo así.  
—¡P-pero pero tú estuviste bien todo este tiempo! ¡¿Por qué te estás deshaciendo? — tras su pregunta la aflicción estrujó por dentro a la chica saturando su rostro de lágrimas y sollozos de negación.  
—Parece ser que lo que me mantenía estable en tu dimensión eran las tres gemas que traía yo, creo que esto era de todas formas inevitable, porque con las gemas venceríamos a Buu… no llores, considéralo un sacrificio May… ah— se desmayó el muchacho perdiendo sus fuerzas, ella lo recostó en su falda midiéndole el pulso, pero ni la respiración boca a boca ni las súplicas amorosas lo traían de vuelta, su respiración cesaba lentamente bajo el lamento de la pequeña.  
Acorralada por sus sentimientos de dolor sin poder ya resistir esa soledad y vacío melancólico que inundó su ser, se abrió las muñecas con la espada de Trunks para morir a su lado; la muerte de Ash y los demás había sido un golpe duro, pero aún sin saber sobre Max, la muerte del saiyajin… el chico que le devolvió el color a sus sonrisas, su nuevo incentivo para regresar a la "May Optimista" y enfrentar la vida otra vez… ese golpe… fue el knock-out.

Mientras el cuerpo de Trunks se desbarataba en partículas hacia la nada, el plomizo cielo gris derramó su contenido sobre ellos limpiándolos del polvo y la sangre, la cabeza de la joven yacía sobre su pecho aún estable, varonil; las brisas sedosas a penas los despeinaban mientras en la ciudad un mensaje de texto era borrado de un celular:  
_**"May, quiero que sepas que me duele tu pérdida, pero no estás sola, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros a tu lado. Con amor, Mamá"**_


End file.
